When Darkness Turns to Light
by untapdtreasure
Summary: A drunken tumble…and the consequences. BA shipper story


Title: When Darkness Turns to Light

Author: Sassy and Jacquie

Rating: M

Summary: A drunken tumble…and the consequences.

Archive: Anywhere just let us know.

Disclaimer: I do not own them Sam I am I do not own…oh crap I can't rhyme it grins I don't own CI or any of it's affiliates or characters.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex covered her mouth with her hand and dashed for the ladies room for the second time that morning. Bobby barely glanced up from the paperwork on his desk. He was concerned, but he was even more concerned that Alex regretted sleeping with him. He just wished he could remember what happened.

When she returned to her seat, she looked at Bobby. "We have to talk about something."

"Sure."

Annoyed at his flippant attitude, she stood up, "You know what just forget it. It's late. I'm going home. I'm too tired to deal with all of this anyway." Grabbing her coat and laptop, she thought_, I'm just pregnant with your child, why would you care?_

"Alex, I didn't say I wasn't listening."

"You're a jerk, Bobby." Alex started toward the elevator.

"Alex, if you want to say something just say it."

"I'm pregnant." With that she pushed open the door to the stairs and was gone.

Bobby followed her, grabbing her by the arm. "Talk to me."

"What there to talk about? I'm pregnant. It's that simple. Either you can be a part of that, but if you don't want it...I understand." A single tear slipped down her cheek. She pulled her arm away and started down the stairs again.

"Alex, will you stop being so damn bull-headed! " Bobby said it louder than he meant to, but at least he got her attention.

"We got drunk and had sex and you left my bed before I woke, what was I supposed to think?" Alex said turning away and leaning against the wall.

"I want you and I want the baby." Bobby said it so softly that she barely heard him. Then he left her alone.

Letting it register before going back upstairs, she found him at his desk with his head in his hands. "We want you too."

He gave her a small smile. "Come on, Alex. I'll take you home," he said softly.

"Okay." she said softly.

"If you're not feeling well enough to come in tomorrow, I can cover."

"It's just morning sickness. Had it with Justin. I'll be fine." Walking side by side, her hand brushed his. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

She shook her head no.

"If you want me to…I can come with you."

"I'd like that." She said as he let her step inside the elevator first. Bobby followed, falling silent.

"I know this is a shock to you, Bobby. I don't expect things to change over night. I'm still dealing with it myself. I don't remember much about that night except your arms being around me when I fell asleep then you were gone. You went on like nothing happened so I did too. Even though it hurt like hell." She looked away from him, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"I only went on like nothing happened because I was afraid you thought we made a mistake," Bobby said softly.

She shook her head. "It was a dream come true for me, Bobby."

He smiled over at her. "I'm just sorry I don't remember."

"I can refresh your memory," Alex said blushing.

Bobby kissed her head. "There's no rush, Alex. Whenever you're ready."

"What does this mean for us, Bobby? Are we just going to be two people who raise a baby together, or are we going to be together as a family." Alex almost didn't want him to answer, afraid of his reply.

"I was personally hoping for a family myself."

"You want to marry me?" Alex asked softly.

"I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd let me," he said honestly.

"I'd let you." She said in a whisper.

_Breathe, Goren...one step at a time._

"Come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. We have a lot to talk about."

"That we do."

"If you want, I'll do the cooking." He was starting to grin now.

"Saying I can't cook, Goren?"

"No." His grin got bigger. "Just thought I'd show off the culinary skills I learned in the Army."

"I like it when you cook." She said as the doors opened.

"It's nothing against you personally, Eames...just thought you might want to rest," Bobby said softly.

Her eyes widened. "Resting would be nice. I'm tired today for some reason."

"My guess would be the baby," Bobby said softly.

"Probably. I've not kept much of anything down today," Alex admitted.

"I'll make something that's easy on your stomach," Bobby promised.

"Thank you," Alex said as she opened her car door.

Bobby's eyebrow went up, but he went around to the passenger side without a word. He was lost in thought as she began to drive.

An hour later, they were pulling up in front of her house. "I'm exhausted."

Bobby followed her silently to the door and waited until she placed the key in the lock to speak again. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll make dinner," Bobby suggested softly.

"Okay," Alex relented after opening her door and stepping inside.

"Any requests for dinner?"

"Chicken?"

"Chicken it is."

"I'll lie down on the couch. Wake me if you can't find something. Okay?" She said kicking off her shoes.

Bobby kissed her forehead and softly began humming _When A Man Loves A Woman_ as he started dinner. Alex drifted off to the sounds of Bobby in the kitchen.

Bobby checked the sauce and then went to looked down at Alex peacefully sleeping on the couch. He hated to wake her, but he finally bent down to shake her shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Mom." Alex pulled the cover up over her head.

"Dinner's ready, sw...Alex. If you want to eat later, I can put it away for you." Bobby's voice was so soft and warm.

"I'm awake," she said groggily.

Bobby set the table. His hand rested momentarily on the wine, but then he kicked himself. _She's pregnant you, jerk._ He reached for the juice instead.

Alex stood at the counter and watched him. "Smells good."

"Eat up."

She finished off her plateful and half of another. "I guess I was hungry."

"Well, you always did have a good appetite." Bobby permitted himself a grin.

Alex stood and got a little dizzy. "I so didn't miss this part of being pregnant." She slowly sat back down.

"Need help?" Bobby asked, afraid she would hit him for daring to suggest it.

Looking up at him she asked, "Please?"

He gently took her by the elbow and helped her settle down on the couch again. She patted the spot beside her. He smiled shyly and sat down beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for dinner, Bobby. It was delicious."

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you, b...Alex."

Alex closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her head, wishing it were her lips, she sighed. Then she felt his lips on hers. Melting into his tender embrace, she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance.

Needing to come up for air, Bobby let out a quivering breath. "Sorry..." he whispered leaning down to kiss her again.

"You weren't nearly this tender the first time you kissed me. I like it." Alex blushed.

"I know. I'm sorry, Alex. You deserve so much better," he said softly as his fingers caressed her face.

"Do I?" She asked as her eyes closed.

"You deserve to be treated like a queen," Bobby whispered in her ear.

"Take me to bed," Alex whispered.

Bobby looked into her eyes before smiling softly. He gently picked her up in his arms.

Alex smiled. "Such the gentleman." Better than the caveman way he'd flung her across the bed and fucked her until she had nothing left to give. He gently laid her down on the bed, covering her with his body. She began to gently unbutton his shirt.

Images of that night a month ago began to bombard his senses. He closed his eyes, wishing they would stop. He felt guilty for treating her so badly. He buried his face against her neck for a moment as his body started to shake.

"What's the matter?" she whispered, breathlessly.

"I shouldn't have treated you like that...I...shouldn't have gotten that drunk.." His body shuddered. "I have to make it up to you," he whispered.

"Do it now..." Alex whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Gently, lovingly, Bobby removed her clothing and then his. It felt like electricity when his skin touched hers. She shivered.

"Let go, Alex. I've got you," Bobby whispered as he started pleasuring her. His tongue darted out to taste her.

"Just don't stop." He teased her breasts with his hands. Alex winced a little. "Sorry. They are just a little sore."

Bobby kissed her nipple as he continued down her stomach. He mentally kicked himself as he ran his tongue down to her belly button. His hands caressed her inner thighs.

"Oh god, baby," Alex moaned.

"Let go," Bobby whispered again as he slid a finger inside her.

"Want you inside me." She whispered.

"Soon," he whispered as he began sliding his finger in and out of her continuing to taste her. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her hips arched to meet his fingers and mouth.

He held her as she cried out in pleasure. He kissed her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you, Bobby." She whispered.

"I love you."

"Need you inside me..."

"Top or bottom?" Bobby whispered in her ear.

Looking into his eyes, Alex whispered, "Bottom."

Bobby carefully slid into her. She held on to his shoulders as he moved slowly inside her. He closed his eyes, burying his face against her. She cried out again as he made her release once more. This was better than their first time. She'd not come once then. He just went wild and it was over in the matter of seconds. But afterward had been what she'd cherished. The feel of his arms around her, holding her. She felt safe. He slowly rolled her over so she was resting on his chest.

Sitting up, she straddled him. "It's your turn, baby."

"My turn?"

"You need release too..."

Bobby tried to smile. "It's okay, Alex. That was for you."

"I want to..."

Her pleading eyes completely melted his resolve. "Sssh...okay, baby."

Sliding onto him, Alex began to slowly move up and down. Bobby's eyes closed. Something that was missing inside him was identified: Alex. Watching his face as she moved slowly, seeing him writhing with pleasure made her quicken her movements. Bobby emitted a half-growl, half sob as he sucked on her neck.

"Let go..." Alex panted as her hips moved harder and faster on top of him. She herself was close to releasing again. This time they came at the same time. She lay panting on his chest. He closed his eyes as a tear fell down his face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what, baby?"

"Making me complete." He touched her face.

She kissed his lips tenderly. "We complete each other."

"Sleep," he whispered as his breathing got under control again.

"Our family is going to be perfect, Bobby." She said as his hand rested on her stomach.

"Yes it is, Beautiful."

"I love you."

Bobby's eyes closed at that one. He rested his forehead against hers. "That's gonna take some getting used to," he admitted in a whisper.

"What's that?" Alex asked lazily.

"That you love me."

She opened her eyes and ran her finger up his chest. "I do love you."

He smiled softly. "I believe you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

The End


End file.
